


ctrl+alt+del

by jjokkomi



Series: twins!soo [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: where's the beef?





	ctrl+alt+del

Trying to get Kyungsoo’s number is a lot like trying to hand feed a rattlesnake. Hard. Highly dangerous. Nerve wrecking. May lead to possible death.

Everyone _refuses_ to hand it over, because apparently the more brightly colored dressed twin is known to get physical with people that annoy the shit out of him. Jaesoo says it’s a habit he formed in the womb, even as a toddler if Kyungsoo got his toy snatched away he would hit. He never really broke the habit despite their dad putting him in timeout all the time.

He asks Taemin and then some of the mutual friends he’s developed. They tell him no or laugh or sometimes even a combination of the two. He even asks Kyungsoo’s best friend, Kim Jongdae, only to get smiled at. No one wants to give it up or rather, be at the mercy of Kyungsoo when he finds out its been given out.

He gets Jaesoo’s numbers easily. He just _asks_ for it and the elder smiles before reaching over and writing it on his arm like he’s going to go home and use a landline. He thinks it’s just for show though, noting the five-minute younger twin likes attention. He’s bubbly and cute and loud, even through text he can just hear him raising his voice. At least, when he isn’t using at least eighteen different emojis.

He sees Jaesoo all around campus, the louder twin being popular among the student population. He plays football, apparently, and is surprisingly good at it. He just has a very open personality that attracts people. He’s a social butterfly, being best friends with a Byun Baekhyun who is just as loud.

Kyungsoo however, he’s seen twice since he first met him. Both times the elder acted like he was an annoying little fly only there to bother him. He didn’t even have the nerve to say hello, let alone ask for his number. For someone that barely reaches his chin, he sure is intimidating.

The third time he sees him however, is at a group get together after their first game of the season. They won, so he’s in a good mood, but he’s also sweaty and gross and really just wants to go home and shower. But, the second free food was mentioned, he zoned out and agreed.

He instantly regrets not using the locker room shower when he sits down at the table and looks up to see Do Kyungsoo, sitting there in all his beautiful glory, looking like a way more attractive version of James dean in the jean jacket he's wearing.  He looks around, not spotting the other twin, but he does spot Jongdae and Oh Sehun, another one of Kyungsoo’s friends who is on the team with them. He probably tagged along and got roped into going out because of the free food too. The twins are food enthusiasts, at least, Jaesoo says so.

“Jaesoo isn’t here?” he questions in an attempt to be friendly, but Kyungsoo just makes a face.

“No. Sorry to _disappoint_ you,” Kyungsoo states plainly, looking like he wants to get up and move but the only empty spot is next to Park Chanyeol, who apparently tried asking Jaesoo out once but was actually talking to Kyungsoo. He doesn’t know the full story but it ended with Chanyeol's ears getting pulled and Kyungsoo hating his guts.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” he rushes out, looking to Taemin for help but the elder is already talking to some of the girls from the softball team that tagged along.

He frowns when Kyungsoo ignores him, immediately starting to grill the meat when it finally gets dropped off at their table. He watches hungrily, too scared to pick up the tongs and try and grill his own meat. He doesn’t want Kyungsoo to give him another glare because he’s working through his own inner turmoil on why it actually turns him on and terrifies him at the same time.

“Do you like baseball?” he questions quietly when it becomes apparent that everyone else is already wrapped up in conversations with someone else, leaving him and Kyungsoo alone like two awkward third wheels.

Kyungsoo shrugs, flipping the meat expertly and not bothering to look up. “I don’t like anything that involves sweating,” he states plainly, making him pout.

“You sure about that Kyung?” Jongdae questions, giving him a suggestive wink that has Kyungsoo holding the cooking scissors up threateningly.

“I’ll gauge your camel eyes out,” the elder warns, no heat behind the words which is odd. 

“Isn’t he just the _sweetest_ ,” Jongdae replies before rolling his eyes and going back to talking to Park Sunyoung.

Jongin awkwardly smiles, hoping Jongdae will share his meat with him at least. His mouth waters when Kyungsoo pushes up the sleeves to his jean jacket, not sure if he’s starving or just that pathetically whipped to think even Kyungsoo’s arms are nice.

“You came to the game though, so you must like _watching_ at least,” he adds on, going wide eyed when Kyungsoo drops some meat on his plate and looks at him expectantly.

He immediately grabs some greens, wrapping the meat up and eating, which seems to please Kyungsoo because he drops more meat on his plate before adding more to the grill. He chews and tries not to moan, because it’s really good.

Kyungsoo looks like he’s about to say something but instead he spots something that makes him _glare_. Confused he turns around, blinking back his surprise when Jaesoo squishes himself in between him and Moonkyu, turning to give him a pout.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were all going to eat? I had to find out about it on _snapchat_ ,” Jaesoo complains, shoving him lightly before holding onto his arm.

The elder is in all black again, a plain school jersey and nike sweats, meaning he must have just come from practice. He clears his throat, looking over at Kyungsoo who looks annoyed. He smiles awkwardly, keeping his eyes on Kyungsoo.

“Maybe because I didn’t _want_ you here,” Kyungsoo states plainly, making him even more uncomfortable than before when the twins start glaring at one another.

“Um, there’s enough meat for everyone,” he comments awkwardly, looking between the twins and hoping they don’t actually use the cooking scissors for anything dangerous.

“I don’t share,” Kyungsoo states plainly, still holding his gaze with Jaesoo who is being uncharacteristically serious.

Jongin frowns, highly confused, “But you just shared with me,” he comments, looking between the twins and then looking at Jongdae who is looking at the three of them with an amused glint in his eyes as he drinks his beer. He pouts when Kyungsoo gets up with a huff, Jaesoo following after him, wondering what on earth just transpired.

He sighs sadly, looking at the two head to the front of the restaurant before going outside. He grabs some of the pork belly siting on his plate, eating at least while he waits for them to come back. He still hasn’t even managed to get Kyungsoo to admit he has a phone.

“Do they normally argue about food like that?” he questions Jongdae, getting a look before he starts cackling at him.

“Only _beef_ ,” Jongdae snickers, finding himself hilarious, making him even _more_ confused. They're eating _pork_. He frowns, looking over at Taemin for help.

“Dude, _you’re_ the beef,” Taemin sighs out, shaking his head and letting out a tired sigh when Jongin chokes.


End file.
